Hunter and Vampire Volume 15: Reason
by jacques0
Summary: There is a reason for anything that happened, things that are happenings and things that could happens. The reason might be selfish but what we can do is control the situation...whether its good or bad. VOlume 15 in the series
1. The Village

**Hey guys, here is the new VOL in the Hunter and Vampire Saga...**

**Enjoy and review PLZ**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 15

Raison

Previously on Hunter and Vampire

_The mysterious Arael delves deep into Rei's mind revealing the beginning of Rei's change from the Doll persona. Meanwhile, Asuka finally told Shinji some of truth about herself when Shinji start to ask questions. Meanwhile, Lilly in route to an unknown location and thinks back to her past on the first time she met Rei and the beginnings of their friendship. Now seventeen years old, Elizabeth runs with an injured Rei after walking straight into a Hunter's ambush…_

Chapter Fifty-Eight

The Village

Elizabeth was huffing as her horse continued to gallop through the forest. She was losing blood, and she knew she had to get to a safe place before to start taking of their wounds.

The horse came to stop beside a river and Elizabeth got off, wincing since she had an arrow still stuck upon her body. She kneeled by the water, putting a piece of clothes within her mouth before pulling at the arrow and her scream of pain was muffled when the arrow came out and she threw the thing upon the ground.

Still huffing, Elizabeth stood up and walked toward her horse where Rei was still lying on.

"C'mon Rei," she said.

The vampire put an arm around her shoulders and she walked with Rei before putting her against a tree. She removed the arm and looked at the vampire's pale face. Her eyes widened slightly noticing the white in Rei's normally red eyes.

"Rei…your eyes?" she said.

"The…vamridic is…working in my system," Rei gasped out, "It's…weakening me."

"I'm going to pull the arrow out," Elizabeth said, hearing her own fear in her voice, "T…That way you can heal."

Rei nodded weakly. Elizabeth's two hands took hold of the wood and felt herself shaking.

"On three okay Rei," she said, tightening her grip, "One…two…_Three_."

She pulled it out and Rei let out a gasp of pain. Elizabeth threw the arrow and quickly removed Rei's armor to inspect the wound.

"It's not healing," she said, "Why isn't it healing?"

"Too weak to heal myself," Rei told her, "I…I need blood to straighten."

Elizabeth looked at the vampire's reddish white eyes.

"Rei…I could…"

"NO," Rei cut her off, "You've lost blood…If I start…I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Elizabeth looked conflicted, her hand still on the handle of her sword.

"Trust me," Rei gasped.

Elizabeth nodded at her before glancing toward the horizon seeing that the sun was already setting. She quickly went into the forest so that she can get some firewood and by the time she had a fire going it was already dark. She had tied something on Rei's wound so that she could help it heal before doing something for her own wound.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to the sound of chariot causing her to draw her sword, looking out. A little way down from them, a man was giving water to his horses and still armed with her sword and she approached them. The man noticed her presence.

She can see the surprise etched across his face when he saw her standing there with a sword.

"Ahoy," he waved, "Is everything alright?"

It didn't take long for his eyes to find the still unconscious Rei on the ground.

"Dear God, is she alright?"

Elizabeth raised her blade at him, stopping him for coming any closer.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice leaving no place for lies.

"I meant no harm," he said, raising his hand in the air, "My name is Nathaniel and I'm a farmer in a village not too far away from here."

"A village?" Elizabeth repeated, lowering her sword, "I didn't know they were a village around here."

"Soldiers hardly ever come this far in the West," Nathaniel said, "Our Village had stayed out of the War that had been stretching into the East and South."

"My friend was hurt," Elizabeth said, "and she is a red-eyed soldier."

Nathaniel nodded and quickly helped her put the unconscious Rei into the chariot. He drove the vehicle and in minutes they were passing a large open field willed with flowers and in the distance, Elizabeth can see the smoke and people moving about. A woman approached the arriving chariot.

"Nathaniel," she said, "I didn't expect you back till midday."

"Something comes up Evra," Nathaniel told her, "We found an injured soldier…and she is in need of help."

Evra, a woman with long raven hair, her skin lightly tanned approached helping both Elizabeth and her husband carrying Rei inside the house and put her into one of the room.

Elizabeth hissed in pain putting a hand on her back drawing Evra's attention.

"You've been wounded also," she said, "Come, I will clean the wounds for you."

"But…"

"Don't worry about your friend," Evra told her, "I'll send my daughter to look after her. She is good at healing wounds."

Elizabeth nodded at her but she decided to leave her sword beside Rei's, that way, Rei will know that she was nearby. Then she walked with Evra who led her straight into another room and seated her there.

The woman came back with bandages and water before starting upon her work.

"You're quite young to be a soldier," she said.

"It was my choice," Elizabeth answered her.

"Your accent," Evra said, "You're from the Western land."

Elizabeth turned her head sharply toward her.

"How d'you…?"

"I used to travel a lot when I was younger," Evra said, "Had a lot of friends over there, but I've heard the war had reached there a couple of years ago…eventually, it will reach here too."

Elizabeth looked down a little.

"Seeing one as young as you a soldier," Evra continued, "It make me thinks times have changed a lot since I was a child."

Evra finished wrapping the bandages around her body and Elizabeth quickly put her shirt back on. At that moment, a young woman appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a long dress, and had the same curly raven hair as her mother, Evra thought her eyes were definitely her father's.

"Mother she is awake," the young woman said.

Elizabeth quickly walked past her and was running inside the room, finding Rei still lying down but the latter turned her head toward her.

"Lilly," she said, "Where are we?"

She sounded better than she did yesterday.

"In a village," Elizabeth told her, kneeling beside the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," Rei answered her, "I should be fine in a few days."

"That's good," Elizabeth told her, "W should be leaving then. We don't know where the Hunters who attacked us are or if they are even heading toward the Village at the moment."

Rei smiled a little at her.

"You've done all you can Lilly," she said, "I'm proud of you."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Lilly?"

"Sorry," Rei said, "I wanted to give you a nickname instead of calling you Elizabeth all the time…"

Elizabeth smirked.

"I like it,"

**Click the next button to continue enjoy this Volume.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. The Warning

**The next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifty-Nine

The Warning

The days passed as Rei continued to heal from the Vamridic poisoning. She had even started to befriend Evra's daughter, whose name was Elena. The girl was very taken by Rei, which Elizabeth noticed instantly seeing the girl blush a lot around the vampire and found that she couldn't really blame the farmer girl.

Elizabeth herself had a crush on the Vampire when she was younger and had always called Rei an Angel. She spends most of her time keeping an eye out for the Hunters. If they had attacked them, then there is a good chance that they will come to the Village.

"There will be a Festival in the Village tonight," Elena said, one afternoon.

Rei looked up at that and Elizabeth frowned slightly.

"A Festival?" she repeated, "Was that why Evra and Nathaniel had been working in town all week?"

Elena nodded.

"Wow, I haven't been to one in years," Elizabeth said.

Rei, however, was confused.

"What's the excitement about?"

Elizabeth turned her gaze toward the Vampire.

"I've forgotten. You have never been to one," she said.

"You've _never_ been to one?" Elena repeated, looking at Rei in shock.

Rei shook her head.

"Then you absolutely must come tonight," she said, taking hold of Rei's hands, "It's going to be a great first experience to you."

Elizabeth had to hide her smirk behind her hand at the surprised look on Rei's face. Never before she would have thought she'd see Rei like this.

"I…I'm sure it would be," Rei told her.

The Festival had been a beautiful sight. The people had transformed the ordinary looking Village into a beautiful location with many colors all around. They had built a large tent in the middle of the square were people are dancing and laughing and also clapping along with the songs that was playing.

Elizabeth was also clapping along with the song and she couldn't hold down her laughter as Elena dragged Rei into the group of dancers. She had seen the look upon Rei's face and the vampire looked almost fearful which caused her to laugh and cheer at the two dancing people.

_Since when had she ever seen Rei fearful?_

Then Elizabeth had joined a group of men in a drinking contest in one of the corners of the tent, jugging down numerous large cup of alcohol.

"You can drink lass, I give you that," one of the men said, laughing heartily.

"What can I say? I'm not your average girl," Elizabeth grinned, feeling the alcohol taking effect.

"Right you are," another man cheered before draining his drink.

"Hear, hear," Elizabeth said before drinking hers.

She hardly remembered anything after drinking so much but she when she woke up the next morning, Elizabeth found herself lying in a stable with a woman beside her, both of them naked. The girl groaned at the pounding headache she had. She stood up, ignoring her headache as she started to dress herself in her clothes that were scattered around her.

"You have quite an inner beast with you," a voice said.

Elizabeth turned toward the woman who was awake now. She was smiling mischievously at her, her chestnut brown hair falling around her head like a crown.

"Last night was the best sex I had in a long time," the woman continued, seating up, "You certainly know how to please a woman."

"Glad it was good for you," Elizabeth told her, "Would help if I could remember it."

The woman laughed.

"I won't blame you," she said, "You were quite drunk, and it was a miracle you could still stand. You are still human after all."

Elizabeth frowned.

"What?"

"You may have been trained to fight like them," the woman said, standing up as her voice took a serious tone, "But you aren't. Your will may be strong and your dedication admirable but your physical strength will never match one of them."

Elizabeth stared at the woman in shock. There is no way she could know what Rei really is…

"Who are you?"

How rude," The woman said, "You've fucked me all night and you don't even know my name."

She turned around, walking toward the exit still fully naked.

"Hey…where are you?" Elizabeth started.

"I wouldn't stay in this Village any longer if I were you," the woman told her, "The Hunters are never too far when a Vampire is nearby…and Elizabeth."

She looked back toward the shell shocked girl behind her, her silver eyes glinting.

"Keep in mind what I've said, it might save your life one day in the future."

Then she stepped out.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, running toward the door.

The young girl ran outside looking around for the naked woman…but she couldn't find her. She stood there looking around the place seeing that some peoples were working as normal going through their days as if nothing had happened. There was no way a naked woman wouldn't have drawn attention…but that wouldn't mean the woman had disappeared as soon as she had crossed the door.

_Just who was that woman? _She thought, _and how did she knew about Rei and even my name?_

She frowned slightly. She knew that the woman couldn't have been a normal human but she knew it wasn't a Vampire….

What was she?

Elizabeth walked back toward Evra and Nathaniel's house, trying to recall what she had done the previous night but she couldn't really recall anything except the drinking game and joining the dance floor along the rest of the people but after that…everything had drew blank.

She arrived at the house finding Rei standing by the wooden fences looking out toward the fields.

"Where have you been?" Rei asked.

"Slept elsewhere," Elizabeth.

Rei chuckled, though the humor hardly reached her eyes.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I'm growing fond of this place," The Vampire told her, "Humans have strange ways of celebrations unlike at Vamperium. It was filled with so much joy and life. It had been a great experience."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad you have enjoyed it," she said, "But I'm going to make preparations for us to leave."

Rei glanced at her, the confusion visible in her eyes.

"Why?"

Elizabeth frowned remembering the strange warning she had received from the woman.

"Just a feeling," she said.

Rei nodded.

Elizabeth's premonition turned out to be right when a group of Hunters arrived in the Village on horseback, to come looking for Rei. They couldn't find anything for Rei and Elizabeth had already left the place, with Elena's help they had been able to leave undetected.

"_Forever Rei, I'll hold on to it forever," _Elena said, not able to keep tears out of her eyes.

The two had ridden their horses, heading Westward back to the Colony.

"You've given it to her?" Elizabeth asked her, "That medallion."

Rei nodded.

"Yes," she said, "When I find it missing, I'll know that these past days weren't a dream."

* * *

**Present Day**

Lilly opened her eyes when she felt the plane land upon the ground. She had finally arrived at her intended destination. She walked out of the planet with the other passengers and then she looked into the distance.

_I'm coming for you Rei just you wait, _she thought.

* * *

Arael walked through a series of hallways in a decisive pace. She arrived in front of a large door which she opened. The room was beautifully light and carved with designs and statues all around them.

"You bring me news Arael?" a voice called out, a woman's.

"Yes My Queen," Arael said, "We have the location of what we were looking for."

A smile.

"You've done well Arael, I'm proud."

**And the story is back on track...**

**Enjoy and click next.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	3. Into the Lion's Den

**And here is the next one. Enjoy and Review.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixty

Into the Lion's Den

Arael was looking at the Queen, feeling a slight pride when she had made her proud.

"Show them to me Arael," the Queen asked her.

"Of course," Arael said.

She approached the Queen who was seating upon her chair and but a hand against the woman's forehead and activating her power sending the memories into her head.

When she was done, she stepped back letting the Queen view the memories herself.

"Yes," The Queen said, "This is the location of Vamperium Castle…and where he lays sleeping."

Arael can hear the excitement in the woman's voice.

"What should we do next My Queen?" she asked.

The Queen opened her eyes.

"Call Israfel and Leliel back," she said, "They should be done with the little errand I have send them to attend to."

Arael nodded.

"And the Vampire?"

A dark grin crossed the Queen's face.

"Brainwash her entirely," she said, "and send her after the Lance. She might still be useful for that little task Bardiel failed to accomplish. See to it that it happen Arael."

Arael gives her a bow.

"As you wish my Queen,"

Then Arael spun around and walked out.

* * *

"They were hardly a challenge."

Leliel chuckled.

The two were standing in the middle of a destroyed Monastery and around them were many dead bodies. The masked man was holding a Hunter by the throat the limp body bleeding from the mouth.

"Unlike the Hunters of the past," Leliel said adjusting his hat, "These people haven't fought in a war. They weren't breed for battle as we are."

The masked man tossed the body aside.

"Hardly broke a sweat," he said, "They were all weakling."

"_You two surely made a mess of things," _

The two men found the floating form of Arael there, the woman's yellow eyes were glancing around.

"We did what the Queen had told us to do," Leliel said, "But what brings you so far from your own body Arael."

"_The Queen had ordered for your return," _Arael said, "_The next phase of our plan will be set into motion soon."_

"Excellent," the masked man said, "I hope that I will face more of a challenge than those Hunters."

Leliel chuckled.

"You will I'm sure," he said, "Tell the Queen to expect us in a day."

Arael gives him a nod before she disappears.

"Let's get out of here Leliel," the masked man said his cloak dancing around him, "The stench of those weaklings is getting to me."

The two walked out of the destruction, leaving behind what was left of the Hunter legacy of the world. Among the destruction and the dead bodies, the form of Ritsuko Akagi lay still for a few moments before her hands twitched.

* * *

Lilly arrived at the location Gendo had tracked down the signal to. The location didn't look any different with a large iron gates and a wall that was the same height. In front of the gate, two armed guards were standing there.

_SEELE is using Humans also, _Lilly thought.

She stayed in the shadows, inhaling the numerous scents that were in this place. They weren't that many Humans in there and Lilly felt her excitement when she caught on the scent of a vampire…

Rei's scent.

_So she is here after all, _Lilly thought smirking.

Staying to the shadows, Lily head straight for an unprotected side of the wall jumping over it landing on the other side in a silent crouch. She raised her head, her sharp eyes quickly picking out a open window.

Silent and swift as she could, Lilly made for the window and in one jump she arrived at it and slipped inside.

_Infiltration Complete, _Lilly thought, _now to find Rei…_

* * *

The man who was standing beside Arael suddenly spun his head around, his gold eyes narrowing. Arael looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Someone had infiltrated the building," he said, "From what I can sense, it's a vampire. You do what you have to do; I'll take care of it."

Arael frowned slightly as the man walked off. She was curious as to how a Vampire had been able to find their Headquarters, but she didn't spend a long time on that subject since she had a job to do.

* * *

Lilly used her nose to follow as to where the scent of Rei was coming from and she moved at Vampire speed so that she could get there quickly…

But she suddenly comes to a stop as she came face to face with a large figure that was blocking her way. He had long silver hair, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pants and wearing black boots.

He opened his eyes and Lilly found herself staring into the pair of golden eyes.

"You'll go no further Vampire," he said.

Lilly blinked in surprise.

_How did they know? _She thought, _I didn't even see a camera…_

"The question remains is how you were able to find this place when to the world it technically doesn't exist?" the man told her.

Lilly smirked.

"Well, I have my resources."

The man gives out a chuckled.

"You're confident in yourself," he said, "Maybe as such you will make a good opponent. If you want to get to that friend of yours we have in our custody."

Lilly tensed, flexing her fingers.

"Fine if that's what you wish," she said, "but you'll find that I'm quite the fighter."

A grin crossed the man's face.

"I'm sure."

Then Lilly charged at him at full speed launching an attack toward his face but the man dodged the attack. Lilly stepped back at this, a little surprised that he had been able to dodge the attack. She got her resolve back before launching herself forward again, launching a full frontal assault.

She was shocked to find that all of her attacks had been blocked.

_H…He is quite good, _she thought.

Lilly stepped back again, letting out her claws.

"You're quite good," she said, "You're one of the first one to match me in my speed."

Although she was trying to sound nonchalant, Lilly could feel a dose of fear at this.

"I had expected you to be more of a challenge," the man said, "But your style of fighting is not enough to take me down. You use your speed to overwhelm your opponents. While it may have works in the past against multiple opponents but against me it is futile."

He tightened his fist as the air around him changed.

"This time it is finished."

The man charged forward as a light appeared around his fist and he launched it toward her with such speed that Lilly only had time to block before it hit. Although she had blocked, the power behind the punch send her flying backward crashing through a wall and landing on the ground outside in a crater.

Lilly stood up, gritting her teeth.

_J…Just how powerful is he? _She thought.

The man landed on the ground in front of her.

"You will not survive past this night Vampire," he said, "and I, Ramiel will be your executioner."

**Ramiel make his first appearance in this series...so did two other Angels from the show..**

**Last chapter coming up. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	4. Secret

**Hey guys last chapter here. Enjoy**

Chapter Sixty-One

Secret

_Where…am…I?_

A dark fog was all she could see. She can't tell which way was up nor which was down…actually, she couldn't feel anything at all. It was a weightless feeling one could associate it with flying...that feeling was almost as if she was…

_Am…I…dead?_

Then the mist of the depth of her subconscious, a figure appeared causing her to frown slightly trying to see the person until she came into focus.

"Hello Rei, we meet at last," she said.

Rei Ayanami blinked.

"Who are you?"

The woman gives her a smile, her blue hair falling around her shoulders.

"My real name might be a little too difficult for you to pronounce," she said, "But you can call me Lilith."

Rei looked at the woman not able to understand what she was seeing.

"Am I dead?"

Lilith chuckled.

"No you are not," she said, "But your body is greatly weakened leaving your mind vulnerable. The Vamridic in your system is keeping you sedated, that way, you won't be able to resist them."

"Who?"

"The organization known as SEELE," Lilith told her.

Rei frowned in confusion. _SEELE?_

"What is that?"

"A group bends on bringing the Earth under their control," Lilith told her, "Assembling the Artifacts known as the Angel's Tear same as the sword you carry. The darker half of the Angel's Tear known as the Yin Yang Sword."

Rei frowned.

"Your mate had seeing it happen," Lilith told her, "She had seen what SEELE will do to the world if their plan had been achieved."

Rei looked at her remembering what Asuka had told her that day.

"_How_ do you know all of this?"

Lilith smiled.

"When you bounded yourself with this Sword dark half," she said, "the piece of myself I had left within the blade had been living here in your subconscious. Because of my soul you had been able to use such dark and powerful spells."

"Piece of yourself…?" Rei repeated, "Are you…?"

"I am the previous owner of the Yin Yang Sword," Lilith told her.

Rei was shocked.

"_That's impossible_," she said, "How can you be the previous owner? This Sword was in Vamperium's possession since before my birth. Vlad Drakul himself had found it…"

"In the Silver Crystal Cave," Lilith finished for her, her tone taking a darker edge, "I was the one to leave it there. I was the last of the Nine to live…I split my soul putting some of it into the sword just in case…"

Then the area around them started to shift.

"W…What is going on?" Rei asked.

Lilith frowned.

"The mind reader is brainwashing you," Lilith said, "They have found what they were looking for…but that won't do. I would hate you to be controlled by them."

Lilith approached Rei and raised her hand which had a symbol appearing upon it.

"Hey…what?"

"I'll wake you up," she said, "But with a little…extra."

Before Rei could ask what, Lilith slammed her palm against Rei's stomach causing the Vampire to yell out in pain as the surrounding started to shift rapidly and a bright light appeared…

* * *

Arael was taken aback by the Vampire suddenly seating up. It was a shocking sight in itself.

_She was on Vamridic…How?_

Rei's eyes found her and smirked.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow your clothes would you?"

* * *

Lilly gritted her teeth. That Ramiel guy was seriously strong. It was like he read through all of her moves. It was like he can tell what she was going to do before she did it.

_When Light told me to be weary of SEELE he wasn't kidding, _she thought, _How the hell am I going to defeat him?_

"Let's finish this Vampire," Ramiel told her, "Witness the might of SEELE."

He charged at her, and Lilly dodged the hit which narrowly missed. Then he continued to attack forcing Lilly to keep dodging only.

_He don't have any opening, _Lilly thought.

Then Ramiel jumped back from her causing Lilly to frown in confusion as to what he was doing when he joined both of his hands together and a blast was powering up…

"Holy…," she yelled.

"_Ultimate Thunder Beam_,"

The blast blew out the place where Lilly had been standing and the girl had shielded her face but the blast had send her flying backward. She had fallen down her clothes ripped in some places. The Vampire's body shook as she was trying to stand up.

_What was that attack? _She thought, _It…it felt like sunlight._

They were gray patch upon her skin which was turning to dust leaving dark holes upon her skin. Then Lilly realized that something was missing from her neck…

_No…it couldn't be…_

But the reality was that the Charmed object Rei had given her was no longer there.

"It must have been destroyed during the blast," she murmured.

"I'm amazed that you survived," Ramiel said, "I have put enough power to turn a Human into cinders."

Lilly looked at him.

_The charm protected me…and got destroyed in the process, _she thought.

"I'm not that easy to kill," she said out loud.

"So it seems," Ramiel told her, "But this is the end."

He raised his hand and descended it toward Lilly's head with all intention of killing her…

SLAP!

A hand blocked the attack.

_What? _Ramiel thought.

A person had appeared in between them, a person with blue hair.

"Rei," Lilly whispered.

Rei Ayanami glared at the man.

"Sorry, I can't let you kill her," she said.

In Rei's other hand her black sword appeared and she launched it forward, heading straight toward Ramiel's unprotected front. He had tried to move back but Rei had kept a firm grip on his fist, holding him there.

"_DIE_," Rei yelled.

_BOOM!_

An explosion took place right in the middle of the two, which send both Rei and Lilly flying backward. The blue haired vampire landed in a crouch and Lilly rolled on the ground in pain. The blonde vampire seated up, groaning a little.

"W…What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rei answered her.

"You've made such a mess Ramiel," the new arrival said, "Couldn't even defeat a lone Vampire?"

A tall man was standing here, with one of his eyes visible from the curtain of silver hair he had. He smirked, looking at them.

"You are troublesome," the man continued, "And quite daring attacking us in our own lair."

At that time, sunlight started to appear from behind him, since the two Vampires had been so into the fight they haven't thought that they would be fighting till the morning.

"Oh no," Lilly said.

Rei turned toward her friend, gasping seeing Lilly's body started to hiss with smoke.

"Lilly…"

"I…It saved my life earlier," Lilly said, "I…I'm sorry Rei…"

The blue haired vampire quickly took hold of her friend and sister for so long as the full light of the sun arrived on them and Lilly let out a painful scream…

**To be continued on Volume 16**

**Lilly's Fate is...?**

**AN: Yeah, i was working on that one that's why EVANGELION FIGHTERS wasn't updated. Yeah, hope you have enjoyed this Volume and review now, let me hear what you think.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
